


Remus Lupin, a Werewolf? Gasp! Who Knew? [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Puns, Crushes, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ravenclaw Plot to Murder Snape, Realization, Werewolves, Why Would You Name Him That!?, Worldbuilding, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Specifically, I like to think that there was some upper year who figured it out because they paid really close attention in class. Like, not just “I have OWLs this year and I need to get good grades” close attention, but “Prof. Lupin is so nice and so funny and he has such a nice smile, and wow, I am really gay” close attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/11%20Remus%20Lupin,%20a%20Werewolf%20Gasp!%20Who%20Knew.mp3) | 12:41 | 9.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad.m4b) | 3:45:34 | 106.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/remus-lupin-werewolf-gasp-who-knew) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-green-as-fresh-pickled-toad-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
